A Maurder Mission
by words-are-mine
Summary: Ginny goes on a secret mission to save Harry Potter back in time.


A Maurder Mission

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK. I think we all know that by now.

A/N: Yay!!!! I cant not possibly wait for July 16 to come around. I am DYING to get my hands on HBP. I know many stories have been written about time-tuners and this is yet another. If you don't like it and think I should discontinue then just tell me.

Chapter One: Back at Hogwarts

Now in her sixth year, Ginny Weasley had gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, although he would always have a special place in her heart. Last year was tremendously packed full of adventure as Harry managed to defeat Voldemort for a final time while sorting out his feelings toward Ginny. They had tried dating for a few weeks but decided that they made better friends. Ginny became as close to Harry as his other two friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny's older brother, Ron, were.

On September first she boarded the train to Hogwarts with a happy heart. Her O.W.L. results were only second to what Hermione Granger got in her fifth year. She received and outstanding O.W.L. in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Ruins, Stealth and Tracking, Advanced Quidditch studies, and Wizarding Economy. Professor Dumbledore himself told her that her dream of becoming an Special-Forces Auror were close. The head of the academy came to talk to her. The only sad thing was she couldn't tell anyone. All members of the SPA were supposed to be anonymous. Her family and friends thought she was going to study to be a Public Relations Witch for the Ministry of Magic.

Being back at Hogwarts felt natural. Lying in a plush armchair near the shrinking fire, Ginny enjoyed the last moments before sleep. She was alone in the common room, having outlasted all the Gryffindors at staying awake. She stretched, ready to retire to her bed when something caught her eye and made her jump.

"Professor Dumbledore! You scared me." She leaned closer to the fire where the Headmaster's head was. "Is something wrong?"

"Miss Weasley, it is not safe to talk here. Will you please proceed to my office? Bring your wand." With that Dumbledore disappeared. Puzzled, Ginny made her way out of the common room and down to Dumbledore's office. She had never seen him so worried, or act so strangely. Stopping in front of a huge Gargoyle, she said clearly "Cherry Mist". The Gargoyle came alive and stepped aside, revealing a staircase. She rushed up the staircase and knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened it.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. Please enter. I believe you know the head of the SFA, Jonathan Miles." Dumbledore pointed to a man she hadn't noticed. He stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Hello Miss Weasley. Sorry to interrupt your leisure time, but I asked Professor Dumbledore to call you here tonight. I need to discuss some matters of caution. Please sit down." Miles motioned to a chair. Ginny sat, throwing Dumbledore a baffled look. He nodded to her and sat down across the room.

"Miss Weasley, I realize that you have just started your sixth year and that your studies are important to you but a situation has come up where we need someone of you intelligence and capability as well as your age. Would you consider working for the SFA early?" Miles asked her.

"Er….what sort of situation?" Ginny asked nervously.

"We have reason to believe that some of the left over Death Eaters are planning to go back in time and kill Lily and James Potter while they were still in their sixth year. That way Voldemort could make his return, as Harry Potter wouldn't exist. We need you to go back disguised as a student and protect them."

"I would love to protect them! But wont I be missed here?" She asked.

"All the details will be taken care of. If you succeed on this mission then you can use the time-turner to return here and attend you sixth year. This is a dangerous mission, Miss Weasley. Please think about it very hard." Dumbledore told her with a sad look on his face.

"Professor, I am completely sure that I want to do this. I would do anything to protect the world from Voldemort. When is the soonest that I can go back in time?" Ginny asked bravely.

"I was hoping you would ask that. If you feel up to it, I would like you to go back tonight. You will go back to September first of Lily and James's first year. Here is a package containing your new identity. The only person that will know who you are will be Professor Dumbledore, his past self." Miles handed her two rolls of parchment. "You have an hour to review these and pack. Then return here to begin."

Ginny grabbed the parchment and rushed back to her dormitory. Her head was spinning with excitement. This was her time to prove herself and save what she loved dearly. She packed her trunk easily, since she had just arrived at Hogwarts. Then she sat down and unrolled the first piece of parchment and read:

Name: Ginny Blair Castello

Your father is Spanish and your mother is English. You are an only child. You lived in Kent. Your whole life your parents have home-schooled you. You parents died two months ago in an unfortunate explosion, therefore you have decided to attend Hogwarts.

Ginny rolled up the parchment and unrolled the other.

Your mission is to keep Lily Evans and James Potter alive and safe until the end of the year, If you need anything to accomplish this just ask Dumbledore. All the teachers have orders to accommodate you and you have the freedom of a headmaster. Do not abuse that freedom. No on will question if you are somewhere a student shouldn't be, but if you take advantage of this your privileges will be revoked. Should a situation arise when you need backup, feel free to contact the SFA.

Rolling up the second parchment, Ginny grabbed her trunk and hauled it to the Headmaster's office. There Miles handed her a time turner.

"Turn it seventeen times. You will arrive at Kings Cross Station. When you board the train your mission will begin. Good luck." Dumbledore winked at her. "Don't fall in love." 


End file.
